World Division Arc
by Cognilo Moseus
Summary: Former spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and his friends move tactically to prepare for a war against a demon menace. The new king of demon world seeks to become a god. Can Yusuke and his friends overcome this tremendous power?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Prelude:**

??? "WAKE UP!" *SLAP*

Some footsteps are heard, a blinding light flickers on to reveal a cheek bruised Itsuki tied to a chair on one end of a long table and a Shadowy figure standing on the other side behind the light*

Itsuki: _Where are we Mister Sensui? Where are **you**? Who is this creature before me? _

Shadowy figure "What is your name?"

Itsuki turns his head left and closes his eyes*

Shadowy figure "Noncompliancy will not be tolerated. Your silences and lies will count as actions against us. We have ways to deal with your type if need be."

"Us? We?" Itsuki inquired.

"Hold your tongue!" the sillouette began, "As we have more torturous means of punishment than simply cutting it off. You controlling who asks what right now? Proposterous! This is your last chance: Now, move your tongue before I remove it. Do you understand Mister...?"

"It's Itsuki."

The sillouette continued "Well, Itsuki, the body we found you with happens to be a key ingredient in our research. After we read your emotional ties to him, thanks to the help of one of our specialists, we determined you could give us any missing intel we may need..."

The figure steps out to the side of the light. Emitting a high ranking demon energy from within a bulky red suit of armor. Covered in spikes, cloth hanging from the right side of the helmet, not an inch of flesh or eyes in sight. It slams its hands on the table.*

Itsuki looks forward after a 5 second pause* "Okay. I'll tell you all I know of my love: Shinobu Sensui."

The creature in armor leans forward and down*

"However, I will be doing this for his sake. In honor of his life, not yours." Itsuki finished

"Huh! And if we use this infromation for OUR goals?" Red Armor Demon retorted calmly.

Itsuki smiles and closes his eyes.* "Impossible. For not even the most potent artificial means of creation can emulate a will like Shinobu's."

Red Armor Demon chuckles lightly in his deep voice*

"I'd admire your confidence more if it wasn't so misguided..."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion Interrupted

**Chapter 2: Reunion Interrupted: Long Time No See!**

A bright sunny day on an appartment*

Yawns* "Keiko I don't wanna go to Kuwabara's. Reunion parties are too cheesy."

Yusuke is getting dressed in the kitchen of his apartment with Keiko, walking up to her while putting his shirt on.*

"Oh! I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't realize caring about your friends' lives is cheesy." Keiko responded sarcastically. "Besides, do you even know what time it is?"

"Uhh YEAH! it's one of!" Yusuke responded confidently.

"One of what Yusuke?" Keiko asks angrily.

"One of those times I wish I didnt lose my watch! Haha!" Yusuke chuckled. His face then quickly went from snickering to guilt after an unamused glare from Keiko.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! It's 6 in the evening! You've become so complacent with your job, you lose or trash things, and you watch too much T.V. Your chores aren't getting done, you don't want to meet anyone new and I never thought I'd say this but go fight more if it'll get you off your lazy butt Yusuke!"

Yusuke looks back with disappointment*

Keiko, concerned by his silence, continues in a lighter tone, "Is something wrong Yusuke? We're 22 now. Neither of us are in school anymore. We don't have immature appearences to keep up. It's just us. Remember who you're talking to. We promised no secrets.."

Yusuke looks her in the eyes, sighs and then smiles*

"Okay, we'll talk, but after we get back from Kuwabara's. I promise."

Yusuke gives a thumbs up and a chuckling smile. Keiko smiles and nods*

"You're right by the way," Yusuke says as they walk out of their apartment, "Some time with friends should do me some good!"

Yusuke keeps looking down quickly on the car ride and Keiko pretends not to notice.*

15 minutes earlier at Kuwabara's apartment, he has a lot of food set up on long tables. His three friends are enjoying it with him on a long couch and Yukina sitting next to him on a different sofa.*

"Not many chances we get to catch up like we have today Kuwabara! And who'd have thought a nurse could make such a good cook too," Kuwabara's friend said cheerfully.

"Awe c'mon guys! How many times do I need to prove that behind every great man is a woman who made him that great! Well, NEXT TO this great man anyway," Kuwabara says proudly and kisses Yukina's cheek.

She smiles and looks toward his friend* "You're very kind, thank you," Yukina said humbly.

"Need any help with cleanup? There are a lot of leftovers." Kuwabara's friend asked.

"No thanks, we're expecting a couple later guests to arrive. Today sure will be nostalgic," Kuwabara said looking up.

"Well, thanks for having us Kuwabara, sorry we couldn't bring our girlfriends, work has been tiring for us all. Meeting up all on the same day is difficult now," his friend explained.

"No worries, men. I get it. Same here. Oh! thats right! You guys should join me in rock climbing! I just got back into shape recently!" Kuwabara proposed

"Sounds good!" they all say at once.

they all smile*

"I'll text you guys so we line up our schedules, just like old times."

"Thanks Kuwabara." They each said upon leaving.

It's 5:45 and the sun begins to set.*

"Kazuma, you sure are blessed to have so many friends. You're really a social butterfly." Yukina said delicate as ever.

"Yukina, they're OUR friends. They think you're great too! You heard what they said about your cooking, work, and style earlier." Kuwabara responds.

Yukina smiles*

"Let's just play some cards until they get here, my sweet." Kuwabara says.

They sit down and play*

6:30 rolls around*

"I wonder if they forgot it was today.." Yukina said while they played cards

"Nah! Urameshi will be here even if Keiko has to drag him here by his-" *knock knock*

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara exclaims as he jumps to his feet with excitement. Running to the door and opening it he shouts "I TOLD YA HE'D SHOW Uu- KURAMA!?"

"Greetings Kuwabara, Yukina. Sorry if I wasn't the visitor you'd expected." Kurama announced gracefully.

"Kurama! It's been so long since I've seen that foxy red maine of yours! Heheh! Let me in on something: you find yourself a girlfriend who's into that? Actually, hold that thought and come inside so we c-" *gasps* "URAMESHIII!" Kuwabara says frantically as he nearly closes the door while looking outside.

"At least buy me a drink before you scream my name like that! Hahahaha!" Yusuke says walking forward with Keiko

"No talking like a pig Yusuke," Keiko tells him as they walk in.

They all say hello*

"Help yourselves everyone. Yukina made all kinds of good stuff. She even taught me the recipes." Kuwabara announced.

Everyone gets a plate of food and sits on the couches*

"Oh that reminds me, Yukina? How've you been making out in the human world? As good as this food I hope," Kurama inquired.

Yukina repies "Just fine, thanks. I'm actually a nurse now, thanks to a little aid from Koenma for some documents to get there with ID and education. I trained hard and properly though. Kazuma is actually doing well as a kindergarten teacher."

"Congratulations!" Keiko and Kurama say!

A surprised Yusuke shouts "What?! I'm so shocked by this, I think it puts that saint beast Sazuka to shame!"

"Shut the hell up Yurameshi! Those kids are gonna grow up to be smart and ambitious unlike you! They can thank the great Kazuma Kuwabara when their IQs have all skyrocketed!" Kuwabara exclaims with firey eyes.

"Kurama, how about you? Still ambitious I'm sure." Keiko asks.

Kurama grins, closes his eyes and says "And like a book, I am read. I've been studying to become a botanical doctor. I have journied to many parts of this world in efforts to find cures for the worst of diseases." Opening his eyes and looking toward Keiko, "A rather altruistic path for my life to take, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I can certainly see you doing that! That really is wonderful Kurama. As for me, I've decided to keep running the family business. People don't get tired of our food and I'm part of a book club so my academic life is still flourishing." Keiko says as she turns to Yusuke.

Yusuke looks up and is spooked to realize all eyes are on him awaiting to hear about his life*

Yusuke explains "Well see, I realized fights in human world are no fun anymore. It's like a lion vs a mouse if you ask me. Then Keiko helped me realize how good I was at cracking jokes.. And well, I'm a standup comedian now!"

"Can't say I'm surprised but least you dont have to grow up now, eh Urameshi? Heh Heh Heh!" Kuwabara joked.

"Heh heh heh! You might be right. It's good to know we're all in a nice spot. Hey Kuwabara, any idea when Genkai and the others get here? Not sure you got space for all of 'em," Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara answers "This is it man. Shizuru said she's busy at work today, Botan has been real busy in spiritworld from when I last heard 6 months ago, which means Koenma can only be busier, Hiei has been in demon world since you guys left 7 years ago for the First Demon Tournament, and Genkai actually never got back to me." Kuwabara explains, "We could probably have squeezed them all in here if we just had Koenma stand on top of that pintsize brat Hiei and taped his mouth shut."

"Kazuma, it's bad manners to talk bad about someone when they're not around." Yukina defended Hiei.

"Kurama the girl that finds you will be a lucky one. She doesn't have a second job on her hands keeping her man in line." Keiko says.

Kuwabara interjects, "Oh yeah! Kurama? What's the scoop on the lady situation?"

"I've found one, beautiful, charming and witty. However, I'd like to ease her in to meeting us all. Considering the endeavors we've been through, it would not be farfetched for one of us to speak of something a little unbelievable in front of her. First impressions are important." Kurama replied.

suddenly a presence is felt*

"URG!" Kuwabara mutters as his eyes widen and he turns toward the window

Yukina and Keiko are paired with worried expressions and Yusuke and Kurama with apprehensive ones*

"What's up Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks in a serious tone

"...Someone's coming." Kuwabara says as he stands up.

They all look at the window. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama assume defensive positions.*

"BOTAN!" Yusuke shouts with excitement as they all see her flying up to the window.

Botan floats up to the window and comes inside. She looks horrified and the expressions of smiles fade*

Botan haphazardly explains "Everyone, I'm sorry to make your acquaintence on such awful terms but spirit world needs your help. This is the most danger the worlds have ever been in!"

"No way, I thought you found my replacement.. Figures. If you want something done right-" Yusuke says arrogantly.

"We did, and she is extremely diligent. Even so, we need as much help as we can get. Can you please hear Koenma out?"

Botan gets a briefcase open that actually communicates to Koenma with a screen*

"Great, just like old times, only I didnt expect it to be THIS much like old times." Yusuke thinks aloud.

Koenma appears on screen and then Urgently declares, "Yusuke, there's no time to explain, I'm on my way with our new spirit detective, Kamaki and another familiar ally you'll need for this mission: even team Urameshi will need all the help you all can get with this one. It's bigger than anything we've faced before."

"Come on Koenma! Why is it that everytime you talk to me it's like you woke up on the wrong side of the crib?! Sheesh.. Well at least answer me this: who's our familiar ally? Is Hiei on his way here too?" Yusuke asks full-heartedly.

"Not to my knowledge, no. Though I'd prefer you wait until I get there to explain this in full." Koenma replied ominously.

"Koenma, if you can't fill me in on all the details of this mission after I already quit and on my day off of my new job, you at least owe me a name." Yusuke demanded.

"I concur, no sense in wasting any time. Like you said Koenma." Kurama says confrontationally.

"YEAH! I DESERVE TO KNOW TOO! ALL THIS MYSTERY IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Kuwabara said impatiently.

"...Very well." Koenma began, "Our primary source of intel on this new foe and your new ally on this case is

Itsuki."

'One of Sensui's men?!' Kurama thinks

'He's still alive?!' Kuwabara thinks

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaims.

Narrator: Team Urameshi has once again assembled and after a happy reunion, have once again been called on to save the earth from its greatest threat to date. But who is this new foe? Who is this new spirit detective? Why must they team up with Itsuki? And will they have enough strength to overcome this next obstacle?

llllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, seeing from outside a demon world cave, someone is destroying the inside with his bear hands*

"THOSE BASTARDS! THEY WILL PAY!"

"AH!"

CRUSH*

"AH!"

CRUSH*

"AAAAAAAAH!"

EXPLODE*

The cave shatters and colapses leaving the one in clear sight*

"THE WRATH OF MY VENGEANCE UPON THEM, SHALL EQUAL THE WORTH OF WHAT THEY HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!!!" Hiei rages and then runs into the forest-filled distance...


	3. Chapter 3: Briefing

Chapter 3: Briefing

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan are sitting in Kuwabara and Yukina's apartment all anxiously awaiting the the arrival of Koenma, the new spirit detective Kamaki, and Itsuki*

"Talk about a lot to unpack.." Yusuke began. *sighs* "Today is already pissing me off. Hey Botan, wanna fill me in on any details you may know about?"

"Sorry Yusuke, Koenma kept me out of the loop completely on this one," Botan responded.

Yusuke groans impatiently and then suddenly looks back with dispair*

"Yusuke, one minute please?" Keiko requested a moment to talk as she points towards the entrance.

"I should wait until Koenma gets here." Yusuke says indifferently.

"Come on Yusuke, you promised," Keiko reminded him. "I have a feeling we won't have time to talk later."

"Alright," Yusuke gave in.

They walk out and open the door to find Koenma's hand (In his adult form) about to knock on Yusuke's forehead with Itsuki and the new spirit detective Kamaki behind him*

"Your timing is impeccable Yusuke," Koenma began

"I'll say.." Keiko said scowling at Yusuke.

They walk in*

"Hello there," Koenma waves to the team.

Kurama's eyes light up as he sees the guests* "S-Sayako?!"

"Suichi?!" Kamaki replied. *She runs up to him on the other side of the room*

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

Kamaki began "I could ask you the same thing. I guess we both have a private life we haven't talked about yet. You must be something special to be the former spirit detective's ally. I've heard great things about your team. Well, I'm earth's new spirit detective and as a detective I found the name Kamaki as an alius was a good way to hide my identity from any vengeful demons. I'm sorry Suichi, I was just trying-"

"to keep me out of danger?" Kurama finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Kamaki confirmed smiling.

"Quite honestly, I'm blown away." Kurama said, "I had been living as a human for so long now, I found a confession of my past affairs with demon and spirit world as a hinderence to our relationship. I wanted to save it for you when the time was right. I'm truly sorry for omitting such an ominous truth to you, Sayako."

"Me too, Suichi!" Kamaki replied with love in her eyes as they hugged.

"Leave it to Kurama and Kamaki to both lead secret double lives about their double lives! How romantic!" Botan said pleasantly.

Kuwabara grunts and exclaims "WAIT WHAT?! So let me get this straight: Kurama and this girl Kamaki have been in a relationship and both using codenames for their secret double lives? Man that raises some real trust issues for me."

"They are right to be skeptical Kuwabara," Koenma began, "This type of work can get dirty and the ones you love may be threatened under certain circumstances. Now I hate to ruin this uplifting surprise, even to me, but we must keep this briefing just that: brief. Time is of the essence."

"Alright Koenma, what's going on?" Yusuke asks confrontationally.

"Right. Well you see everyone, we will need all your help on this mission. There is an army being built in demon world. As it turns out, the last winner of the Demon World Tournament about 6 months ago has plunged into a corrupt dictatorship. We don't know his exact location. He plans to rule over Demon world for eternity and to permantently seal off all connection between the human and demon worlds."

"I mean the whole ruling for eternity stuff doesn't seem good. But isn't that seperate world part just what happened when Enki took over last time?" Yusuke pried.

"Yusuke, by all connection, I mean he hopes to eradicate spirit world in its entirety. With no spirit world, age will never be a factor in death for either worlds and those who die will have their spirits wander in a void of nothingness for all eternity. This will also mean that no more births will take place, as souls will have no destination to reincarnate." Koenma spoke solemnly, "The enemy has recruited a great amount of support in demon world. He has even killed those who opposed his extremist beliefs. Many of whom you've encountered before."

Yusuke's eyes widen "No. Not Hiei.." Yusuke said desperately.

Koenma continued, "No Yusuke, Hiei is still alive. I knew something was going on about a year ago. Demon world's patrol team stopped reporting humans who had been rightfully returned to human world. Then I sent half of the SDF to investigate. To no avail.. They were killed in action. Upon entering spirit world as my work, they told me of the radical ruler by the name of Tetsuo. He is our enemy. About 3 days ago I had more familiar faces come to me, but unfortunately, it was for my judgement, not a visit: they had died. Enki and his wife were first to show, then Yomi appeared later that day crying, almost praying for his son's safety. Lastly, Mukuro came to me. Though clearly upset about leaving demon world, she told me she was more upset she would be unable to fight this evil alongside her love: Hiei."

There is an ominous silence among the Kuwabara household. The drop of a precious gem is heard as Yukina holds back more tears*

"They all claimed Tetsuo has become even stronger than Raizen in his prime. He knows no compromise. I was still in the dark about how this enemy's looks, the steps he will take to achieve his goal, and any further description. As it turns out, I was visited last night by Itsuki for a great deal of information. He was the only one to visit me alive. Itsuki?" *Koenma turns to him*

"Right.." Itsuki says as he closes his eyes and steps forward a few steps. "I recently encountered Tetsuo. I know a lot about the situation now and I agree with Koenma:" *his fist clenches and he shivers with anger* "he must be stopped."

Yusuke stands up glaring at Itsuki* "Speaking of which, let me stop you right there. YOU were in love with a man who wanted to end the world. The one we live in. He killed me, remember that? Cuz I sure do. My question to you is this: why the hell should we trust you?"

"A viable question. But foolish given our time constraints and your utter lack of understanding me. Shinobu was my everything. He didn't want to end this world for his wrath or his pride, his greed or his envy. He did it for atonement. He was a beautifully tragic piece of nature and nurture. He questioned the humanity of humans. Something that you all should practice more. I admired that, his dedication, his own acceptance of death and more. At the end of the day, however, your questioning of my dedication to Sensui is irrelevant. Since my dedication itself is not in question though, allow to show you what they did to him..."

Itsuki summons a new Uraotoko: a dimensional beast*

It rolls its thick tongue out slowly between Itsuki with Koenma behind him and the others on the opposite side of the room.

The tongue reveals Shinobu Sensui's head at the end looking straight ahead.

Everyone but Koenma and Kamaki gasp in their own way*

"We must devise a plan of action." Itsuki finished, "Our enemy knows only dominance. Sensui was not like that. For defiling my love's body, Tetsuo will pay. Our goals happen to align. We need each other's help to do this. I need the numbers, and you need the information and my abilities. Sound reasonable?"

"Alright..." Yusuke said in a more understanding tone, "Let's hear about this Tetsuo asshole."

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A dark cave is shown with a wood fire in it. Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, Sazuka, and Shishiwakamaru are sitting around it.

"Ain't no way this bloke can be stopped... it really chaps my hide..." Chu said in a sad tone

"Where there's a will there's a way I always say!" Jin said.

"Well we don't have a way Jin." Rinku criticized.

Shishi adds "Now that Yomi, Mukuro and Enki are gone, Urameshi would be the only safe bet... but..."

"There's no way of getting to him," Touya began, "How many times do we have to go over it Jin, Tetsuo's policies have made it impossible to communicate or travel at all with the human and spirit worlds. Any backlash will meet the same fate as Enki, Yomi, or Mukuro. Death is the only thing that'll get you to spiritworld. Maybe we'd be better dying before Tetsuo takes Spiritworld.."

Sazuka grows more fed up as the conversation goes on and he finally shouts*

"ENOUGH! WHERE IS THE BEAUTY IN ALL OF THIS!? YOU'RE ALL JUST GIVING UP!? IF LORD ENKI WAS HERE HE'D BE SICK! SAME WITH YOMI! EVEN THE FORMER TYRANT HERSELF MUKURO wou- wait.. THAT'S IT!"

they all look up at him*

"We don't have the power or numbers! Tetsuo killed those three former Kings as a statement! Meaning we can find allies among their allies! Especially...

HIEI!"


	4. Chapter 4: Plan Of Action

Chapter 4: Plan Of Action: Divide and Conquer

The gang is stunned by the shocking tale of Itsuki's interrogation*

"Alright, a plan of action, I can dig that," Yusuke announced. "So Koenma, what kind of plan are we moving with here?"

"We will need numbers for this Yusuke. We need the cooperation of as many past allies as possible if we hope to vanquish Tetsuo and his plans." Koenma explains. "Now team Urameshi, we will need to split up and gather our strengths. We will also need you all to train as effectively and as quickly as possible."

Keiko is crossarmed. She grows more malcontent with the conversation. She lowers her head more and more.*

Yusuke responded quickly. "We need to get in touch with Genkai! Koenma, I'll go to Grandma's. We need her he-."

"No Yusuke, yours is a different mission. You and Kuwabara will seek out the psychics from both sides of our previous war against Sensui. You're in charge of assembling and briefing Yu Kaito, Asado, Kido, and Hoshinari Yanagisuwa. Kuwabara will seek out Matari, Amanuma, Kanami, and Dr. Kamiya. After that I want you two to train them for this coming threat."

"Koenma! I didn't dress nice today to teach amatuers how to fight high ranking demons!" Yusuke retorted, "Do you still remember who I am or have you been working with this Kamaki woman for so long, you forgot?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't find the action absolutely worth the results." Koenma responded calmly.

"I'm alright with it," Kuwabara said, "suck it up Urameshi! The world's at stake for cryin' out loud!"

Pleased with his response, Koenma said "Very good. Thank you for understanding Kuwabara. Next, we'll need to gather our allies and intel from demon world. We will need tact, stealth, and effective transportation for this mission. Kurama, Kamaki, and Itsuki will handle this task respectively as a team. Though, before you conjure a tunnel to demon world, I'll be needing you to get every one here where they need to be fast, Itsuki."

*Itsuki affirms with a nod*

*during this final section of Koenma's briefing, Keiko gives a discerning look at Kamaki and then Yusuke who is laid back on the couch, looking to the top corner of the room, and with an aggrivated expression in response to Koenma's orders*

"I will make my way to Genkai's estate and inform her to of the situation." Koenma continued, "I'll be making other preparations and staying in contact with you all. Now... if there are no further que-"

"Koenma.." Keiko interjects "I-I want to be a help too! Let me tell Genkai! You need as much help as you can get right? Let me pay her a visit with Yukina and Botan and that way you'll have more time to make those other preparations."

*everyone is surprised*

A surprised Yusuke responds "Keiko, this is too dangerous. If you got hurt I-"

Keiko argues "How do you think I felt watching you fight all those demons? Sorry Yusuke, but I refuse to sit on the sidelines like a damsel in distress anymore!"

*Yukina looks at Keiko with awoken eyes*

"If we're a team in our marriage, we're a team through this!" Keiko said with confidence.

*Yusuke lowers his head, accepting her logic*

Koenma nods "Very well. Keiko and Yukina, you will both go with Botan to Genkai's estate. Inform her of everything I've told you. She needs to know how dire this case is."

"Yessir!" Keiko says with determination.

*She then looks at Yusuke. He's looking back in dissapointment again. It was such a frequent habit for him as of recently, that Keiko knew her lecturing him was unrelated.*

Koenma concludes the plans "Alright! Itsuki, transport Yusuke and Kuwabara where they need to be. Rendezvous with Kamaki and Kurama at their preferred destination. Be ready every one, war is upon us." He looks solemnly and then turns and walks out.

"I actually missed kickin' demon butt, just wish the stakes weren't so high." Kuwabara announces "Yukina... please be careful."

"Of course I will Kazuma. You too. I love you." Yukina replies genuinely.

"Love you too baby. Don't forget it. We're gonna go out for a fine meal after this mess is behind us. I promise you'll see me again."

*They smile and kiss each other goodbye*

Itsuki prepares a portal for Kuwabara.

"Yusuke," Keiko walks up to him as he got on his feet. "you know I only criticize you because I love you, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I just... I have a lot on my mind y'know?" Yusuke responds.

"Actually I don't. You haven't made good on your promise to tell me yet." Keiko said confronting Yusuke.

"Alright, by the time this is done, we'll talk. Sorry to keep you waiting." Yusuke replies.

*He walks off towards Kuwabara's portal with a serious tone still on his face. Worrying Keiko all the more*

He looks back and says with a serious tone still on his face "All right team.. I know we can do it."

*They all smile*

"I'll catch you all later, I've got a new batch of students to teach my greatness to!" Kuwabara exclaims as he's standing next to a portal.

"Best of luck to you all." Kurama says to the gang. "Our enemy is assured to be incredibly powerful. Stay alert. Itsuki, meet Kamaki and I at my residence later, here's the address." Kurama hands Itsuki a piece of paper.

"Understood" Itsuki says.

"Right." Yusuke replies.

*Kuwabara nods and follows Itsuki into the portal*

*The rest of the team nods*

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. I have a feeling we can achieve great things together." Kamaki waves and smiles

"You too!" they all say in unison making her feel welcome.

*Kurama and Kamaki are on their way out the door*

"Kurama!"

*He looks back to see Yukina with an anxious expression*

"Please, find him. YOU HAVE TO FIND HIEI AND MAKE SURE HE'S ALRIGHT!" Yukina beckoned.

*Kurama smiles* "Yukina, we will find him and keep him safe for you."

*Kamaki meets Kurama's gaze and smiles* "You have nothing to worry about," Kamaki added "Koenma knows how to choose a good team. We've got this!" *she clenches her fist in front of her face and looks at Yukina with a smile.*

*Yukina nods in approval*

*Kurama and Kamaki walk outside together*

*Itsuki returns to the room through a portal* "I have your location set. Are you ready, detective?"

"Like my mom's water just broke." Yusuke says as he follows Itsuki into the portal.

"Alright girls! are we ready to depart for Genkai's?" Botan says as she summons her oar.

"Yeah!" Keiko and Yukina nod.

"Huh?" Keiko hears a buzzing.

*She sees Yusuke's phone vibrating on the couch he was slouching on earlier. She goes to pick up the phone too late. She sees a total of 63 missed calls and 1 text message from an unknown number. She opens the text. "I'll keep calling until I can get ahold of you." was the new text message. However, above it was an astounding surprise "Yusuke, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. I understand if you never want any contact with me, but I need to talk to you soon. Words can't express the guilt I feel being absent until now. I will be calling you until I can reach you. Our discussion is urgent. Love, dad."*

*Keiko is filled with surprise and thinks* "No wonder he's been acting so weird!"

llllllllllllllllllllll

*In demon world, a castle is seen in the distance. Dark skies and crashing lightning cover the scene. The demon wearing red armor walks across a throneroom and kneels before a demon in a king's chair*

"Your eternalness, we are ready to begin our plan on your divine command."

"Hahaha.. Good.. See to it that we begin training the soldiers. Our conquest of spirit world will begin in 6 months from today. We will sieze it, Mayamu: The entirety of God's power!"

*The red armor demon bows his head, as the shadow covered Tetsuo in his chair laughs with malice and excitement*


	5. Chapter 4.5: Sayako Lionet

Chapter 4.5: A Deadly Dandelion Blooms! Sayako Lionet: The New Spirit Detective!

A mansion in the woods is shown on a dark and stormy night*

'For as long as I could remember, I lived here.'

Many kids are playing together in a living room*

'We were orphans, all taken in at a young age. Our parents, they were good to us.'

A middle aged man with black hair and a mustache is smoking a pipe on a chair his laughing as the 2 year old boy on his lap plays with a choochoo train and a woman with long black hair is feeding other little ones*

'It was a perfect place for us. I was so naive back then...'

The picture pans to Sayako, long, blonde hair, green eyes, about as tall as Yusuke was, slim but fit*

'My name is Sayako Lionet. I'm the 4th Spirit Detective of earth. Koenma has asked for my help on the toughest mission yet. The more I plunge into this line of work, the more I seem to reflect on my life...

I lived with my caretakers: Mr. and Mrs. Fugaro. I never could accept them as my true parents. No matter how generous they were. I had sensed something was off. From a young age of 6, I had stood up to all the jerk kids in the orphanage who wouldn't play nice.

One day a kid, Bolova, went to far. He was aggressive. I had it out with him for being a bully many times. He had forced a little girl down the laundry shoot during a game of hide and seek... Kuya was her name. She was only 4 when she died from that tragic fall. I beat the hell out of Bolova but I was the one who was grounded for using violence to get my point across: condemned behavior in the Fugaro house. That's when I first realized why my gut was right. Not what I did- no. The talk that proceeded with Mr. Fugaro...'

Mr Fugaro walks in Sayako's room. She's watering flowers in the window of her room.*

"Sayako?"

She looks over to him*

"Sir?"

"Let's talk." *He sits down on a chair next to her bed*

She sits on her bed across from him*

"Your mother told me you still haven't apologized to Bolova. You busted his face up pretty bad y'know." He said.

"She isn't my mom. You aren't my dad." *Sayako crosses her arms*

"I'm sorry. Your parents were killed when you were very young. It must be hard. You know I've adopted you kids because of how valuable you all are. You're almost 7 years old now. You've grown so beautiful. Such value.." Mr. Fugaro says kindly.

"You always say that value stuff.." Sayako said with backsass as she closes her eyes. "I won't apologize! He deserved it! He's 7! He didn't have to push her!" She began to cry.

"But you see, Bolova's face has great value!" Fugaro says delightfully.

"But where's Kuya?! She must be value too!" Sayako cried more.

"She was..." He looks up at the ceiling lights, "Of no value to us." He smiles delightfully.

Sayako is shaking* "..."

'So Naive. I was so naive. This was my first encounter at which I realized this orphan home was not ordinary and why my feelings about it being so strange made sense. His smile, the overuse of the term 'value' between the Fugaros, but the way he valued Bolova's face over Kuya's life. Trauma at a young age had caused me to mature faster. My suspicions only grew, but I internalized my stress. One day a young girl, only 3 was crying because her elder 7 year old sister was adopted. ours was not a normal orphanage. The parents didn't come to our mansion. Mr. or Mrs. Fugaro would take the 7 year olds when we matured our value. At least, that's how the Fugaros put it. We were brought in at 1 years old and left at 7 for adoption specifically. It was weird, but how would we know? We were orphan kids. While the 3 year old was crying about her older sister being adopted, Mrs. Fugaro was cheering her up. That's when she inspired me to do my own research.'

"I want her back! Is she coming back?" she cried.

Mrs. Fugaro smirked "Her value will be among us, always." she hugged her.

'Where was this value? I had to know.

I looked in their room one day when they were out to Bolova's adoption process. He reached his maturity value: ready to be adopted as a 7 year old. I saw a drawer with a picture of mine on top of it. I drew it for Mr. and Mrs. Fugaro when I was only 4. When you turn 4 in the Fugaro Orphanage, or when you first speak, you choose your own last name. I was so enthusiastic about mine, Lionet, I had drawn a lion. It was my favorite animal then. Blonde, on the prowl, majestic. I wanted to be one as a young child. Sayako Lionet. It was in that array of drawers, I learned the ultimate truth of this place.

Our real names and pictures were in folders in a drawer, pictures year by year, a price above the name, and a note clipped to the other side of the folder. I found mine and read it. My real name? Sayako Yaogo. Status: Active. Plan A: Randsome.'

"Mister and Misses Yaogo, as you can see, Sayako is alive. If you ever want to see your daughter again, you will meet us at Shinkuji Station west of Momaku Airstrip on October 13th at 2:30 AM. You will provide the amount instructed. No funny business or we kill her. Then you. Then everyone you know." - F

'I trembled upon reading the note and comprhending the gravity of my situation. Then I saw Kuya Hazami's status marked in red: Status: Terminated and her parents were noted to be terminated as well for putting up too much of a fight during the capture phaze. Plan B: Black Market Slave.'

Sayako is panting, crying. She sees the Fugaros pull up in their fancy car. She panics and runs out the back door. She keeps running as it starts to rain. She is panting in fear. It gets even darker outside. After an hour of running and stopping, she trips and falls hitting her head. Passing out from injury.*

eyes begin to open*

'That's when I met my first real parental figure, martial arts tutor, firearms instructor, and botanical teacher: Jano Sensei. He had navy blue hair a spiky round afro, brown eyes, strong build, wearing a karate uniform.'

"Please blink twice if you understand me, little girl."

blinks twice*

"Hm! Good!" he smiled "You alright? You were out cold."

no response*

"Take your time. Anything you need you let me know. I'm not sure where you came from, but I'll help you get where ever you need to go tomorrow. It's dangerous out there tonight." he smiled

"Where do I go..?" Sayako muttered hopelessly.

"Don't you have parents?" Jano asked.

She shivers with sorrow*

Jano looks at her and smiles "You can stay with me as long as like. Just let me know before you leave so I can give you some fresh clothes, food, water and a map. I won't sleep well if you don't! I'll be on the couch if you need me. Be good to my bed tonight!"

He begins to walk off into the other room*

"Who are you?" Sayako asks.

"Call me Jano for now, and you are?" He asked back.

"Sayako," she reponded.

"Sleep well, Sayako," He wished and walked out.

'He was different. My instincts hit me with a sense of companionship I never had with an adult until now. He just wanted me to be okay. He didn't trap me, he didn't abandon me. He gave me a choice.

A choice.

For the first time in my life, I knew why I was excited about my last name:

It was my choice.

Something I had none of elsewhere. Jano Sensei, helped me realize this. I already trusted him. I lived with him as his student for 12 years. He taught me Martial Arts, Botany, firearms, and introduced me to my favorite books today. Jano Sensei was a wonderer living off the land in his own cabin. He had retired and saught new meaning. He insisted on paying me for odd jobs. Jano Sensei wanted me to enter society comfortably when I decided to. He was a great man. We had a genuine connection. However, Sensei urged me to finally answer some questions one day.'

Sayako is watering flowers in her room as Jano walks in*

"Sayako, it's been great having you here to keep me company. Listen, I'm sorry, but from now on to stay here I need something from you." Jano said stoicly.

"More work Sensei?" Sayako asks

"No. See you haven't been able to excell in your combat training recently. Your potential is there but you aren't able to reach it." Jano retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sayako asked.

Jano exhales*

"When someone is blocked off from their full potential, it means they have a strain on his or herself. Your body is in perfectly good shape! The daily physical routine training we keep is great. Your clearness in studies is even more exceptional. You planted those beautiful Dandelions and even kept the greenhouse better than I ever could. I commend you. However, if you check out mentally and physically, then emotionally is the only place left. It's time you told me about the mansion. Everything."

"Okay..." Sayako confessed the story.

"Wow, thats an awful lot to have kept from me all this time. I'm not mad. Just surprised, really. Don't you want to see your parents?"

"I'll be honest sensei, I want to kill the Fugaros. A sick, twisted people taking kids from their parents and holding them for randsome while making it seem like an orphanage. An underground operation of vileness and avarice: a great deal of people will continue losing their freedom to live normal lives. I was too smart for them. I will not allow them to ruin more lives. Meeting my parents has never occured to me, sensei. It won't solve a thing. I need the strength to kill them and to defend this world from evil. If we don't tend to the ridding of toxins plaguing this earth's soil, how will we ever grow prosperous?"

"I see... So you're not pursuing this as revenge for you, Sayako? It's noble indeed that you have someone else in mind. Allow me to help. We'll get those children back to their families!" Jano proposed.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I must carry this out on my own," Sayako said with dismay.

"Foolish. To bear such a burden alone will tear you apart inside. Don't you at least want to see your family after all of this? It will bring you peace of mind. Don't forget Sayako, you deserve happiness," Jano stressed to her.

"My happiness will be measured in my ability to defend this world from evil, from putting my capters in their place, from saving those in need... Sensei, I must take this action soon and alone. It would be best if I left. Thank you for everything. All of your teachings, your hospitality, your kindness. I'll never forget you."

Jano Sensei sat quietly. He understood he was powerless to Sayako's will. As she left the room to pack her things, she couldn't help but feel an incredible sadness emitting from her teacher*

'Before I left, I told Jano Sensei I was planning to go get a job, and my own apartment. When he asked me about my plan for the Fugaros, I told him, I'd save that as my next priority. As I left that day, Jano Sensei said something I'll never forget.'

"Sayako, you are beautiful, bright, enjoyable, ambitious, and full of good nature. I'll see your face in every dandelion. Just remember, we all need help sometimes. Reach out more to those who care for you. They're a great reason to be alive."

Jano smiles gratefully*

'We bid each other farewell and I found my apartment and job within a week, thanks to sensei's paying me for odd jobs all these years. That was when I began my plot for taking down the Fugaros and freeing those kids.

I departed for a surprise entrance through the weakest window in the mansion.

What I found, was a catastrophe.

The place was quiet. I could sense fear. As I walked down the hallways I felt a dark presence. My heart raced as I opened the Fugaro's door with a 9 millimeter in my hand. I opened the door.

Blood on the curtains, the bed. Two bodies on the ground. One closest is on its back.

Sayako turns the body over and screams in disbelief. It's Jano Sensei, knife in chest. Mrs Fugaro is dead next to him, bullet holes through her chest. She hears footsteps run toward her and she hides behind the door in a panic. She holds her breath, and listens closely. As a footstep steps into her calculated point of attack, she draws the gun!

The silouette smacks it out of her hand!

She screams, letting all her panic out with her hands out and eyes shut!

A mysterious explosion goes off under the opponent!*

A green demon is laying, with its legs exploded off on the bed. She screams*

"What are you?!" Sayako cried out.

"Sayako.. You bitch.. You dare attack.. Your father?" It said.

"My.. Wife.. Such an evil human.. we got along... Heheheheh... before I die... just know we killed your parents for leaving us... We took.. Your value... eh..." The demon said panting heavily. Dying, Mr. Fugaro smiles.

Sayako cries remembering Mr Jano's words about having comrades.

She is on the floor in despair.*

'Odd it was. I've always been articulate, but opening my burdens to others still plagues me and yet I could stay quiet enough to deceive the enemy after witnissing my first tragedy. The children were hiding under their beds in fear over what had transpired.

Before I went in to get another good look at that thing, I heard another creaking. I pulled my gun and it spoke'

"Hello there! Congratulations on vanquishing the treacherous kidnapping demon. His name is Fugaro. He pursued being a rich demon by making a profit off of human lives in the human world. You, my fine lady, have been selected for an honorary position," a young girl's cheery voice said.

"Who are you?" Sayako shouts

"My name is Botan and I'm not here to hurt you girlfriend, I'm here to help you and give you an opportunity," The voice said.

'She came out. She had no idea of my loss but her cheerfulness helped my sanity. She got the SDF soldiers to retrieve the demon body'

"I know you have a lot going on, but we would like to offer you a job. You have developed a spirit power without even knowing it, your instincts allowed you to fight a foe in unfavorable circumstances, you are smart, and strong. Sayako Lionet, Koenma, ruler of the spirit world has chosen you to be the next spirit detective! You will be paid handsomely to hunt rogue demons."

'I decided. I told the authorities of this underground operation, removing Mr. Fugaro, a demon, from the story and blaming the human Mrs. Fugaro to avoid leaking further intel. The kids and their parents were restored. It was a day that should have been happy but I became cold. My parents were killed. My closest parent and teacher, Jano Sensei, I had failed. I should have learned my lesson, to be more extraverted, to meet new people and share my feelings and goals with others. But I still felt like a loner. 19 and damaged, I went on expeditions to train my powers. As fate would have it. I killed the demon Fugaro with my spirit power: Spirit Grenades. My spirit energy allows me cause a blast that exerts extreme air pressure with yellow orbs I conjure in my palms. Essentially, an explosion of wind. I close my hand to detonate them.

I wanted to bring justice, so I took the job. Cahier eyecandy wasn't my style. I wasn't ever schooled, so this job came all the more easy to me. I self educated. I fought and trained for 3 years and through some intense demon fights, I increased my demon energy to A class levels. Hard to believe, but my loss also made my training all the more progressive.

Then a mere 3 months later I met Suichi. Or as his friends call him, Kurama. As I sat in the cafe reading my book on botany, he walked up to me with flowers. He was introverted and friendly like me, nonetheless he talked to me about the book. He was so affable, on the way to give his mom the bouque. So we exchanged numbers and grew even closer once I told him of my situation. He didn't judge me. He was not scared. I just didn't tell him about my work as spirit detective. He asked to date me. I stubbornly told him my personal life might make it too overbearing. then he said

"You shouldn't try to bear it all alone."

'I fell in love. Like Jano sensei's words and kindness, his compassion and intellegence all resonated in Suichi. We had the same green eyes and green thumb. He gave me a dandelion out of thin air once. I thought it was magic before I knew his relation to Yusuke Urameshi.

Now Koenma has sent me on a mission. After meeting Suichi's friends including the last spirit detective, Yusuke, I'm off to demon world with Suichi and Itsuki. We're going to try and find this Hiei guy and other old allies of the previous spirit detective.

I have a feeling my past may come back to haunt me in demon world. Though I've had many previous fights with demons, this feeling is one I cannot shake.

Nonetheless, I will fight on. I'm Sayako Lionet, codename: Kamaki. I am the 4th spirit detective and I will save the earth from this evil.'


End file.
